home_of_lyricsfandomcom-20200215-history
Antenna - Fuse Odg (Category: Afrobeats)
''CAST Vocals - Nana Richard Abiona/Aka Fuse Odg 'Lyrics' Its fuse ayiii Kill beat lets go She dey do me wayo ooooo But she dey spend my money ooooooo Oja let me tell my momy ooooo I should have listened before oooo She dey do me like antenna She's just controling my pole She dey do me like antenna I no get discription no more She dey do me like antenna She dey kill my mind go koloooo She dey do me like antenna Cus everyday she is switching my mind ooo She wanna shop my P do I look like square I mean do you realy care It was yours to keep, you dant realy share I see how you moving that You better just stay inline All I wanna do is just make you mine You make my heart be like playing ground Now you wan leave and say goodbye African lady you know say you got me crazy I call that you do me shege The things that you do don fake eeeeee, downfloor Loving baby you know say you got me crazy I call that you do me shege The things that you do don fake eeeeee, downfloor She dey do me wayo ooooo But she dey spend my money ooooooo Oja let me tell my momy ooooo I should have listened before oooo She dey do me like antenna She's just controling my pole She dey do me like antenna I no get discription no more She dey do me like antenna She dey kill my mind go koloooo She dey do me like antenna Cus everyday she is switching my mind ooo You can't hold me I gave you my heart Ah I gave you my soullll I fell in love with you but you made me a fool Ah you just made me falllllll I cought you but ring like I made that cool Ah you dant even callllllll But I shake you off like im on the floor Azonto wall on the floor Hey this lady you know say you got me crazy I call that you do me shege The things that you do don fake eeeeee, downfloor African baby you know say you got me crazy I call that you do me shege The things that you do don fake eeeeee, downfloor This girl she do me wrong oh (she do me wrong oh) Called me the leader she broke her bond oh (she broke her bond oh) This girl she do me wrong oh (she do me wrong oh) But will'nt kill you, will make you strong oh (will make you strong oh) She dey do me wayo ooooo But she dey spend my money ooooooo Oja let me tell my momy ooooo I should have listend before oooo She dey do me like antenna She's just controling my pole She dey do me like antenna I no get discription no more She dey do me like antenna She dey kill my mind go koloooo She dey do me like antenna Cus everyday she is switching my mind ooo Its Fuse.... ayii Kill beat lets gooo Watch the way I do my Azonto... ''music fade Category:Afrobeats Category:All Pages